


Dancing King

by Fandoms_Ruin_Life



Category: Glee
Genre: Bi Mike Chang, Canon? What Canon?, Dancing Besties, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, cause i saw a gifset and now i love the idea of, mike and brittany as close friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Ruin_Life/pseuds/Fandoms_Ruin_Life
Summary: No one knows that Mike is bi, so when his boyfriend comes to support him at the Night of Neglect concert they are all in for a shock.





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_about_the_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_about_the_fiction/gifts).



> Look, I will be completely honest when I say that I haven’t watched this show in years. However, this plot came to me and demanded to be written. Basically, what I am saying is that I have no clue what was going on in canon at the time, I was just searching Harry Shum Jr glee related videos and this performance came up- that is the extent of my knowledge on this episode and the season. 
> 
> I am not a writer, don’t expect good things. With that in mind, if anyone who can write likes this plot, feel free to write it yourself and message me the link! Or even more Mike centric fics as there are a severe lack of them.

Tensions in glee club were always high, but this week in particular was really taking a toll on Mike. Something had gone down yet again between Finn, Quinn and Rachel and in all honesty, he was sick of it. Mike didn’t understand how so much drama in so little time could accumulate between three people. His own break up with Tina had been quiet and mutual, they had both wanted different things and after a few weeks of strained conversations, they were now close friends again. No muss, no fuss.

The others however, haven’t quite grasped the fact that relationships in high school were not all that mattered in the world. Sure, some of the time they worked out and it was great when high school sweethearts got their happy ending. But the vast majority of people meet their significant other outside of school. Outside of the confines of classes and petty drama. And let it be known, in glee club, petty drama was fuel that kept it running.

Staying out of it all was his way of staying sane. 

That, however, did not mean his stress levels stayed low. Glee was his family, he loved them all, but he couldn't stand them and their antics everyday. Dancing was his escape. His escape from the drama of Glee, from the pressures of school and the high expectations of his parents. His escape from everything. And he treasured it. 

His preferred dance studio was on the edge of town in quite a secluded area, perfect for Mike as his parents still did not approve of anything non-academic. This also meant that it was usually empty which was why it was a shock to see another person in there.

The man was tall, around Finn’s height, had dark green eyes and thick, wavy blond hair which fell just past his ears. He was cute. Stealing one last confused yet appreciative glance through the window, Mike walked to the sign in desk to present his membership card before heading to the locker room. His usual locker near the showers was still free, so he walked over to it removing his school bag as he went. Itching to begin dancing, he quickly stuffed his bag and jacket into the locker, grabbed his phone and locked the door. 

Just as he was make his way to the studio, the cute guy walked into the locker room, glistening with sweat, earphones in, completely in his own world. The blond man walked over to his locker to grab a towel before turning to head towards the showers, a smile appearing as he noticed Mike. Pulling his earphones out, he walked over extending one hand. 

“Hi, I didn’t expect anyone to be here, I’m Brian”

Smiling, Mike shook Brian’s hand, “I didn’t expect to see anyone either, I’m Mike. Do you come here often?”

At that, Brian smirked, “Are you flirting with me, _Mike_ ?”

Blushing slightly, but also not wanting to dissuade the seemingly interested man, Mike replied “It was an honest question, unless you don’t want it to be?” 

After hearing his reply, Brian’s smirk transformed into a softer, more sincere smile. Anyone with eyes could tell that Mike was gorgeous and an apparent dancer to boot. It had been a while since he had been in any relationship and never with someone who shared his love of dance. Heart beating fast with excitement and mind full of what-could-be’s, Brian quickly responded, “I really don’t want it to be!”

Smiling softly at the other man’s eagerness, Mike reached for his phone and unlocked it.

“I hope you don’t mind giving me your number then?”

“Only if you don’t mind going out for coffee some time.” Brian replied handing his own phone to Mike as he reached for the shorter man’s phone, inputting his contact details quickly before handing it back to Mike. 

Smiling, Mike read his new date’s details, chuckling at the salsa dancer by his name.

“I would love to, Mr _Blackbourn_. Tomorrow, 4PM at the Lima Bean?”

“It’s a date, Mr _Chang_.”


	2. A mop? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song is chosen and a dance partner made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, there is gonna be talk about how Mike could canonically sing before he could canonically sing… does that make sense? For example, I’m sure we all know about the cute Mike/Tina duet ‘Sing’ but there is also proof that he could sing well before ‘Cool’. In some songs you can hear him harmonising really well in the background, one of the clearest examples I can think of is in ‘Safety dance.’ If you are interested it is around 1.32 in the video by Derya Pembe. Or if you are still not convinced cause “dream sequence”, the performance ‘Beth’ is very simple and full of harmony. A bad singer would stand out clearly in that. (Just stating this now so people don’t come at me in the comments about this!)

Five months had now passed since Brian and Mike’s chance meeting at the dance studio and things were going well. The time for awkward dates and getting to know each other had passed and they were well into the steady, committed relationship stage. They were not only each others boyfriend, but their best friend too.

A long time ago now, Mike had sworn to himself that if he were to have a lasting relationship, there needed to be fun. There needed to be laughs. And that is exactly what Brian brought to his life, and he loved him for it. 

He _loved_ him for it.

This epiphany had landed on Mike about a week ago but he had no idea how to tell Brian. What if he didn’t feel the same way? Mike was secure enough in their relationship to trust Brian not to leave, even if he wasn’t feeling love yet. However, Mike himself was not sure if he would be able to stand it, to know that this man did not feel the same way and would probably be berating himself for it. He didn’t want to put that kind of pressure on him. He loved Brian too much for that.

Mike especially loved how with their relationship, the dance studio had now become their joint sanctuary from the stresses of life. It was always so quiet there, especially now that with their joint income from their part-time jobs they could afford to rent a set of keys which allowed them to use one of the private rooms. 

They both took full advantage of the privacy and now used the studio for more than just a quick dance session, it was a place they could hang out, just them, with no chance of anyone else disturbing them. It was nice to have a place that they could call theirs, it made the small dance studio that extra bit more special.

That was where they found themselves today, neither one felt in the mood to dance just yet, though both knew that the urge would find them later. Cuddled up on one of the dance mats with textbooks in hand was now a regular occurrence (both boys taking pride in their consistent good grades) and Mike was so happy that he now had someone to make the time pass more quickly- not even he liked homework. He was also pleased that he could now honestly say to his parents that he was studying, rather than use it as a cover for his dancing; he loved that he could combine the two so seamlessly.

All was quiet, only the turning of pages and soft rustling of clothing broke the silence that surrounded them, but it was comfortable and immensely helpful when trying to remember the slight differences between different chemical reactions.

“So, what was your plan for this concert thingy?” Brian asked, softly so as not to disturb the comfortable silence that had previously permeated the room.

“I’m not sure, I mean I can’t sing so obviously it would be a dance routine, but would people really just want to watch one guy dancing on stage? On his own?”

“What are you talking about?” Brian asked, sitting up suddenly from where his head had been resting on Mike’s lap, “You can sing great! I’ve heard enough proof from karaoke night, and what about all those harmonies you do for the glee club? You would seriously stand out if you couldn’t carry a tune.”

Mike didn’t know what to say, this was not where he thought the conversation would go and despite the honestly in Brian’s tone, he just didn’t believe him but he also knew that he wouldn’t be able to convince him otherwise. That boy was just too stubborn. Considering that, he decided to ignore the topic of singing altogether. 

“Even if I could sing, I wouldn’t feel comfortable doing so. I know I’m good at dancing, let’s focus on that.”

Brian huffed, but relented. If they wanted to choreograph a whole routine by next week, they didn’t have time to argue about singing.

“Fine, but don’t consider this subject dropped. I will get you singing in public one day, Chang!”

“I don’t look forward to it, _Blackbourn_.”

Grinning, Brian leapt to his feet and held out a hand to Mike, who took it looking confused. 

“What’re you doing?”

“Well, we need to choreograph you a routine now, don’t we.” He said as if stating the obvious. 

Mike rolled his eyes but also grinned, the familiar feeling of excitement from creating a new routine flooding through him. Teasingly, he reached forward to remove Brian’s phone from his pocket, smirking when he saw a burning desire light his boyfriend’s eyes. Innocently, he stepped back before saying, “we need to choose a song first though, don’t we?”

Glaring slightly, but knowing that two could play at that game, Brian sauntered forward and grabbed the shorter man. Pressing up against his back, he tightly wrapped his arms around Mike’s waist before whispering in his ear, “I’m sure that together we can find the perfect rhythm, something that can show of all of your assets _perfectly_.” 

He then pulled back slightly but didn’t let go, instead choosing to rest his chin on Mike’s shoulder so that they could both see the phone. Normally he would have continued, obligations were never as much fun after all, but he knew how much this night meant to Mike and also knew how much of a perfectionist he was. Mike would want this choreographed by tomorrow so he could spend the rest of the time practicing. It didn’t matter too much anyway, they could have all the fun they wanted as soon as the concert was over and Brian was a patient man, he could wait.

Unlocking his boyfriend’s phone, Mike smiled softly at the home screen wallpaper revealed. Their relationship was too secret to have a sappy lock screen picture, but the home screen was fair game. It pictured the two of them dancing close together in a waltz, the image screenshotted from one of the videos they took to analyse technique. Despite both of them being more ‘pop n lock’ kind of guys, they also wanted to be well-versed in all types of dance, not wanting to limit their craft.

Relaxing back into Brian’s hold, Mike opened up his dancing playlist, “let’s find this song then.”

X

Eventually the two settled on ‘Bubble Toes’ by Jack Johnson, it was chill but also had a quick enough beat that it fit Mike’s preferred style. Ideas were already flowing through both of their heads as they listened to the music, though after a few listens of the song Mike paused it and turned to face Brian.

“As great as this is, it still doesn’t solve my problem of dancing alone.”

“Well we'll just have to fix that won’t we!”

Warily, Mike eyed the almost maniac grin on Brian’s face, “what exactly are you implying?”

“You could use a mop of course! It’s a classic!”

Mike rolled his eyes, “somehow I think that will be worse.”

“Oh don’t be such a spoilsport this will be so much better!”

Incredulously, Mike looked at his boyfriend’s entirely serious face. He couldn’t possibly be suggesting that Mike should dance with an inanimate object, surely only the craziest of people would suggest that. Although, saying that…

“Well?”

Mike was pulled out of his thoughts by the needy annoyance that he called his boyfriend. 

“I don’t know…”

“Please!?” Brian brought out the puppy eyes and Mike knew he was doomed, “It will add some sorely needed comedy to the show; you know all of the others will be serious as hell!” 

Seeing that Mike was wavering, Brian pressed on with his sweetest smile, “you do want to raise funds for the Academic Decathlon don’t you?” 

X

“I still don’t know how you managed to talk me into this.” Mike muttered as they searched through Brian’s house in an attempt to find something that they could fashion into a dance partner. 

“Because I’m the best?”

“Keep telling yourself that, Blackbourn.”

“I speak only the truth.” Brian replied, as he heaved himself up into the attic, completely ignoring the ladder. Which was probably for the best, Mike noted, as it looked like it would fall apart if even a feather landed on it.

“What are you searching for anyway? You seem to be looking for something specific.”

“This old mop that mom keeps somewhere up here. She would kill me if we touched her new one, but she doesn’t throw anything away unless it is literally falling apart, insisting that it will be useful in the future.... Ah hah, FOUND IT!” 

Brian jumped down from the attic, mop in hand, presenting it with a flourish and a proud smile on his face. Chuckling, Mike took it and said “But if she is keeping it for the future, wouldn’t she mind when we modify it for the concert?”

“Nah, she loves you. We tell her you need a mop for this concert and she would probably let you use the new one. We won’t make her part with her baby though, this one will have to do.”

“I’m sure we can suffer with this one.”

X

“What are you boys doing?” Asked Sophia Blackbourn as she bemusedly watched two teenage boys search through a box of old clothes she was planning on giving to charity, “have you lost something?”

Her bemusement turned into amusement as she watched the heads of her son and his boyfriend snap up upon hearing her voice, evidently they had not heard her come home, despite her calling a greeting.

Brian stood up, putting on an innocent smile causing her to roll her eyes, she had never once fallen for that and she wasn’t about to start now.

“No, whatever you are about to say, don’t. You know I will accept the truth, let’s not leap through hurdles to get there.”

Pouting, Brian said, “but where’s the fun in that?” 

“Bry Bry,” Sophia said, smirking at the blush that covered her son’s cheeks upon hearing his childhood nickname, “let me help, I may know where whatever you are looking for is.”

“Yeah, come on _Bry Bry_ , this was your idea after all.” Mike teased, it was rare to see Brian flustered so he jumped on this opportunity. 

“You are perfectly able to answer me also, _Mikey_.” 

He regretted ever opening his mouth around that woman. He liked her a lot, but she was ruthless when she wanted to be. Mike glared over at Brian, daring him to open his mouth and then directed his attention back to Sophia, “We are just looking for an old shirt or jacket, something that will stay on a hanger but also look kinda like a dress.”

This did not alleviate her confusion, “do you mind explaining why?”

“Mike needs it for this concert his glee club is putting on, he’s doing a dance number but didn’t want to dance alone. I suggested, and it is a great idea, if I do say so myself, and I do, that he should just use a mop.”

“A mop.” Sophia deadpanned causing Mike to turn triumphantly to face Brian.

“See? She doesn’t think it is ‘so much better’!”

“That’s just because she lacks creative vision.” Brian replied, undeterred, “You remember all of the stories Mike tells us about the club?” Sophia nods, confused as to where he was taking this, “Then you know how seriously they will take this, just think about how unexpected it will be to see straight-A student Mike Chang dance with a fucking mop?!”

She looked at his unrelenting face and sighed, there would be no convincing him otherwise and if the resigned face of Mike was any indication, he had accepted this fact also. Not bothering to admonish him on his language, knowing that she would be fighting a losing battle, she instead focussed her efforts on ensuring that this didn’t get too out of hand.

“Fine, I think I have a thin trench coat you can use. I’ve been meaning to throw it out anyway. Just promise me that you will make the routine work with this? I’ve heard about the bullying problems in that school, just… be careful?”

Brian’s smile faltered a bit at that, he hadn’t considered the fact that other students would view it as something to make fun of. Mike noticing both of their worries said, “don’t worry, I’m also in football don’t forget. And I can get those guys to do a lot for me, I’m sure if I tried hard enough I could get them to partake in a dance routine. I’m pretty high up on the social ladder, this won’t affect me and I doubt any students will be in attendance anyway, this is the glee club after all.”

Fears assuaged, Brian's frown turned from worried to slightly threatening, “they better be in attendance, you deserve to go to the decathlon, you’ve worked too hard not to!”

Mike grinned at the protectiveness in his boyfriend’s voice and dragged him down so that his head rested on Mike’s shoulder, “this will all work out, you’ll see.”

Crisis over, Sophia made her way back downstairs to give the boys some privacy, smiling as their fond bickering started up again as she left. She was so glad that her son had someone who cared about him as much as she does.

X

“This is still stupid.”

“Just think of me when you dance with it.”

“And _that_ idea is less stupid?”


	3. A successful Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I can't write kiss scenes... Just like everything else.
> 
> Sorry!

The days passed quickly and before either teen knew it, it was time for the Night of Neglect concert and Brian was determined to attend. Sure, he wasn’t actually a student at the school so his attendance may be questioned, but he needed to support his boyfriend. Especially since Mike would have no one else in attendance. 

Pulling up in the school parking lot was a new experience for Brian, sure he had seen the school in passing a few times, but he had never actually visited before. After ensuring that there was no one else around, he took a quick breath and exited the car, carefully following the directions that Mike had texted him earlier that day.

He missed his boyfriend. 

Sure, that sounded needy, but Brian hadn’t seen him all day as Mike hadn’t actually come home from school, the club staying there all afternoon for practice. As a dancer himself, he understood the need for it and the pressure that came from dancing in front of an audience, but he also wanted to spend every minute with Mike. 

A warring mix of excitement and calm rushed through him as he realised that soon he would with Mike again, the man he loved. 

Quietly, Brian slunk into the auditorium and noted with resignation and a hint of anger that there were few people in attendance. He honestly didn’t understand why glee clubs had such a bad rep in high school, it was just a bunch of talented individuals who wanted to share their love for their craft. Didn’t the students realise that most of their entertainment stemmed from like-minded people? People who were great dancers, great singers, great performers. 

Where were all the parents at least? He knew that his own mother couldn’t come because she had work, and Mike’s didn’t even know that this was happening, but surely the others had family that were able to come. He knew that Sunshine was meant to have sold tickets to her 600 twitter followers, where were they? Sure, he was a little mad at them, but mostly he was just mad at the students. Those followers should not have even had to be needed. 

Finding a seat that was hidden in the dark was easy, the house lights weren’t up and it was far enough away from the entrance that even newcomers wouldn’t spot him unless they were looking. Proud of himself, he settled back into his seat and waited for the show to start.

X

Brian didn’t know what he expected. Respect? Appreciation? Honestly, that didn’t seem like too much to ask, especially with such a low number of people in attendance. But as it were, he had to watch in shock whilst Mike’s friend was literally heckled off stage. Tina? He thinks it was, looked close to tears as she ran off, and he was almost certain that the waterworks started not too long after. He didn’t know her very well, only from stories really, but he still felt angered and betrayed on her behalf.

God knows how he would feel if Mike received the same treatment. 

X

Transfixed, Brian watched Mike’s dancing. No matter how many times he had seen it, it never got old. He loved the way that the body could be manipulated and moved and when put in beat with music, it was simply magical. His first celebrity crush had been Michael Jackson, but it wasn’t the music that had enraptured him, it had been the effortless way that the man could move his body. 

This was the first time that he had seen the performance properly. Sure, he had been at most of the rehearsals, but nothing was better than seeing the whole thing come together. It was beautiful and Brian was so glad that whatever the blonde-haired girl gave the hecklers worked. Sure, it still hurtful to see the hateful gestures, but the fact that he could only hear silence from them filled him with satisfied glee.

Still, despite how much he was enjoying the dancing, he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t on the edge of his seat waiting for their creation to be revealed. They had compromised about the mop, Mike was only willing for it to be a small feature of the performance and because he wasn’t the one on stage, Brian had to agree. 

Excitement coursed through from when the time came, grinning brightly when he saw Brian- female edition. The name had stuck, much to the displeasure of Mike, and seeing their creation on stage, not looking as stupid as they thought it would, filled him with pride. 

Amusement coursed through him when he saw his boyfriend throw Brian- female edition away, the smile on his face looking all to gleeful not to be real. Honestly, Brian found Mike’s resentment about the whole thing way too cute.

However, that also meant that the performance was nearly over, and all too soon the lights faded on the stage. Brian was itching to give his boyfriend a standing ovation like Kurt and the teen next to him, but he refrained knowing that such a move would almost certainly give himself away.

Instead, he merely sat back into his seat to watch the rest of the concert, satisfied in the fact that they could celebrate the successful performance all they wanted as soon as they got home.

X

Mike was on a high. The performance had gone better than expected and now he was on his way to see his boyfriend for the first time in what felt like ages. Sure they had seen each other yesterday, but that, along with the whole of last week, had the pressure of the concert hanging over them. 

He loved performing, but not at this school. Mike liked to know that the audience appreciated what he was doing, and the hard work that went into every single one of his dance routines. This was more of a burden than anything else, especially since the whole thing with Sunshine fell through. And now, with that weight off his shoulders, he felt free again.

“Hey, Mike!” Kurt called, noticing the taller teen making his way up the auditorium stairs.

“Oh!” Mike looked shocked at being noticed, but made his way over to the two. “What’s up, you guys?” 

“Not much, haven’t seen you in a while, that’s all. You were great by the way.”

“Yeah, seriously. I wish I could dance that well, it would make the Warbler routines way more interesting.” Mike smiled warmly at Blaine upon hearing his honest praise, he was so glad that Kurt had found a boyfriend in Blaine. Seeing the struggle the boy had gone through with being openly gay was one of the many reasons why he hadn’t felt comfortable coming out himself, so seeing the joy on his face was amazing. He definitely deserved this happiness for being so brave and Mike was glad that Kurt could now feel safe to be himself.

“Thanks guys, the others are still backstage if you wanted to go see them.” 

Kurt looked excited at the prospect of seeing his friends again and turned to leave before he realised something, “if they are backstage, why are you out here?”

“Oh, you know… I just needed to get some fresh air. I’ll join you and the others soon.”

Kurt frowned, “are you okay? Is something bothering you?”

Mike was stuck, he had never been a great liar but he also wasn’t willing to divulge his greatest secret. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me. The others really want to see you though, I promise I will be there soon.”

He gave the couple a reassuring smile before turning back to make his way out of the auditorium. Running up the last couple of stairs and into the hallway, the grin finally appearing at the sight of his boyfriend leaning against one of the lockers. 

“Hey!”

“Hey, yourself.” Brian replied, his own face alight in happiness. 

Mike took his hand and then led him around the corner, the lights were off and no one had any business being there, it would be perfect for a stolen five minutes until Mike was expected back to the glee room. 

Feeling like the lovesick teenagers they were, stumbling and giggling like fools as they tried to find a more hidden place in the empty hall, the euphoria over the recent performance filling both with giddiness. Mike almost tripping over his own feet as Brian stopped them suddenly looking like he was about to say something. However, that look disappeared and turned to amusement as Brian tugged on his arm to stop his fall.

“God, I love you! How can you be so graceful at dancing, but also be so clumsy at the same time.”

Mike looked up in disbelief, his heart racing a mile a minute in his chest. Brian looked shocked at the sudden declaration, but he also wasn’t taking his words back. Did he really-?

“Are you…” 

Mike couldn’t have finished his sentence if his life had depended on it. However, his sudden lack of articulation did not matter; Brian knew what he was trying to say. Nodding his head, Brian gently tightened his loosened grip on Mike’s arms, his thumbs mindlessly creating a nervous rubbing motion. He had no reason to be worried though, for as soon as the confirmation was clear, a blinding smile lit Mike’s face. 

“I love you too!”

Twin grins lit their faces, both had never felt as in love before as they had in this moment. Clutching each other tightly, they then lost themselves in each other’s lips. Neither one knew who had initiated it, neither one cared. At that moment, they both forgot about anything but the other, they didn’t care that they were still in a public place, they didn’t remember that someone could walk in at any time. All that mattered was the other.

Grinning into the kiss, Brian slowly backed Mike up against the nearby wall. Gasping as the hard bricks hit his back, Mike grabbed Brian by the neck and pulled him even closer. The kiss grew more and more heated before Mike pulled back slightly, Brian chasing his lips but being stopped at a finger meeting his lips. The haze didn’t lift though, and both were still breathing fast when Mike said, “don’t get too carried away, I-”

“Stop overthinking things, there is no one here. Let me. Celebrate. My love. For. You.”  
Brian murmured, his face against Mike’s shoulder, punctuating each sentence with a kiss against his neck, leaving the shorter man breathless. Upon hearing no further complaints from his boyfriend, Brian continued his attack on Mike’s neck and focussed his attention on a spot he knew to be particularly sensitive. Gasping, Mike’s head fell back against the wall leaving his neck more exposed and vulnerable to Brian.

“ _Mike_?!”

The sudden noise caused them to startle, their hearts plummeting in their chests. The secret was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! The bit about clumsy Mike was inspired by how he seemed to be the only one failing at roller skating when glee club used the roller rink. And let’s face it, he didn’t have enough screen time to allow us to see if he really was a klutz or not. I mean, it could be canon? Probs not but shh!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr, come say hi! --> http://fandoms-ruin-life.tumblr.com/


End file.
